A router is a computer network equipment that forwards data packets between computer networks, with the process thereof known as routing. With the development of wireless transmission technology, routers are now being developed into wireless routers. Wireless routers are communication equipment that connects a wired network and a wireless network. The wireless router can communicate with a personal computer or other electronic devices with a wireless data transmission function, such as a portable computer, by sending and receiving wireless signals through Wi-Fi or other wireless transmission technologies. However, wireless routers are too large to carry; therefore some manufacturers have designed portable wireless routers so that users can still use a network while away from home because of its lightweight design.
The portable wireless router in the prior art comprises a wireless router and a cellular data interface. Considering that most portable wireless routers connect to an external power supply for electricity, the problem of high power consumption of the portable wireless router is not very important. However, because of advances in technology, the portable wireless router can now be integrated into a mobile phone or other electronic devices. Thus, without the support of an external power supply, the power consumption of portable wireless routers has become an important consideration.
In the prior art, the portable wireless router will stay connected with an electronic device, even if the electronic device is in sleep mode. That is to say, the portable wireless router still keeps the connection with the electronic device even when the electronic device is not using the routing service, which causes the portable wireless router to waste energy. Therefore, figuring out a way to avoid unnecessary routing actions without affecting the normal use of the wireless router is a serious problem.